


Butterflies and Bumblebys

by Cr0ssD



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, And Life is Srange., Angst, Awkwardsness, Bi-Blake, Blake being emotional, Bullying, F/F, Faunus exist though, Fluff, Friendship., High School AU, I apologise for all the cringe. It's kinda what I do., Inner monologue., Just put them there cause I love those show and they inspired me a lot., Lesbian-Weiss, Multi, Nervous-flirting, OOC Velvet Scarletina, Ooc Cardin Winchester., Pan-Velvet, References to Pretty little liars, Riverdale, Tough pasts, Yangst, but trust me I have my reasons., like very, real world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0ssD/pseuds/Cr0ssD
Summary: Have you ever laid down and not been able to sleep, cause your mind is awake when you know you shouldn't be? That's me, Blake Belladonna, right now, and unlike most my other sleepless night this one is not because of a book. But the school's heartthrob, Yang Xiao Long(THIS IS AN ONGOING FIC. MORE CHAPTERS SOON! ENJOY)





	1. Rose-Colored Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in my first RWBY fic that I had another Bumbleby fic in mind. I really like my story so far and I promise not take 4 year to finish a fic this time. So if your interested give it a read and let me know how you feel. But please know my writing has drastically improved since my first fic the plan so when you read this please enter with a clear mind. Thank you enjoy.

**I hate to break it, the wars are raging on**  
**And I have taken my glasses off**  
**You got me nervous**  
**I'm right at the end of my rope**  
**A half empty girl**  
**Don't make me laugh, I'll choke**

**Just let me cry a little bit longer**  
**I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to**  
**Hey man, we all can't be like you**  
**I wish we were all rose-colored too**  
**My rose-colored boy**

**(-”Rose-colored Boy”, Paramore)  
**______________________________________** **

****

Have you ever laid down and not been able to sleep, cause your mind is awake when you know you shouldn't be? That's me, Blake Belladonna, right now, and unlike most of my other sleepless nights this one is not because of a book. But the school's heartthrob, Yang Xiao Long. 

I just moved to Vale from Menagerie not to long ago, for personal reasons but unlike most kids I live alone and yes I'm still in High school. Beacon High is a great school and the houses nearby are affordable enough, with a part-time job so moving to Vale seemed like the best option because I definitely couldn't stay in Menagerie. My grades aren't a worry I've been an Honor student as long as I've been alive, so I can use the extra hours to help pay the bills. Besides school is easy. Life, on the other hand, is hard. 

I'm not exactly the most outgoing, or social or even the nicest person around. I'm quiet because it's not like I have any reason not to be. I don't have any friends and I don't have family at least not anymore, and I don't think that will change. It's okay though this has been my life for some time now. At least until Yang. I've never believed in love at first sight and I still don't know if I'd call it that. But something in me knew that after I looked into those beautiful lilac eyes, that I wouldn't be the same. Nothing will, and for once I'm thankful for that.

Even if right now the world sucks I can think back to those orbs of lilac and feel safe. But I guess I should explain first. 

……………………..

The morning started like any other, wake up, shower, get dressed, then walk to school. I got to school early. Opting to sit and read instead of rush to class. Unfortunately as I head there I pass a horde of idiots who think catcalling is acceptable. Especially,when your half cat. They don't know that though. No one does and I plan to keep it that way. My life would only be worse if people knew. I ignore them, but they persist.

One whistles after me, Cardin is his name. Grade A Asshole.

“Hey there sweetheart, what's the rush? Why not come and play with us?”

“Fuck Off, Cardin.”

“I'd love to.” he says with a smirk, obviously thinking he's clever.

I roll my eyes and walk away ignoring the howls and whistles from behind me. Today wasn't going to be a good day. 

………………..

As predicted today sucked, but as always my luck took a turn for the worst. Whoever said High school was fun was definitely not at the bottom of the totem pole. Unfortunately enough, I am. And might I add, falling down stairs is one thing but “falling” up is ridiculous like what the hell gravity. And not only that but getting stepped on by your “peers” as if you're a carpet on top of the usual laughing and ridicule,and that is the entirety of my day thus far. It's 5th period and I'm skipping lunch because I have to go to the nurse's office, much to my displeasure but unfortunately I can't just say I'm fine because it's fairly obvious by the quickly growing bruise on my arms and face,split lip and the slight limp I now have,that I am not okay. That and any and all teachers will give me a stare down to go to the nurse's office. It's not like I was hungry anyway. I sit and wait with my head down hiding my face and keeping to myself, and all is quiet until I hear a frustrated voice speak nearby, I look up and watch the scene unfold.

“She's my sister, why can't I go in with her!?!” the Blonde says frustrated.

“The nurse can help her just fine” said the secretary, doing her best to try to keep the Blonde calm. And failing.

“Bullshit! Just let me go with her, I can help!!” says loudly obviously pissed. 

“Ms. Xiao-Long calm down. Ms.Rose will be fine you may sit and wait for her but you can't come in.”

“Ugh Fine. Tell Ruby I'll be outside if she needs me.”

She says with a huff and starts to walk in my direction. I panic and try to look away until she makes eye contact. 

_And Oh My God she's beautiful. She has the most amazing and bright lilac eyes I've ever seen. Long wavy Blonde hair a little past her hips and beautiful curves and oh crap I'm staring._

I look down embarrassed and hope she didn't catch me staring. Unfortunately I have my answer soon enough. 

“Guess you saw all that huh?” She says slightly embarrassed but then quickly shakes it off and sits next to me. I look towards her confused.

“Damn...what happened to you?” She says concerned. Oh right I look like I got hit by a truck.  
I put my head down and let my hair hide my face.

“Shit, Sorry that came out wrong.” 

“It's fine, I just ….tripped, that's all.” 

“Yeah and I'm a 10 ft tall purple giraffe.” The blonde says sarcastically

“Why do you care anyway?” I say a little harsher than I intend to but I can't help but be annoyed by her ignorance. And that's when I look back at her with a harsh glare and notice something I should've minutes ago. This was Yang Xiao-Long. The girl on the top of the food chain here at Beacon High. Head Cheerleader and Captain of the Boxing Team and worst of all friends with the Asshole that did this to me.

”Forget I even asked.” 

I get up and head out the nurse's office leaving behind a silenced and shocked Blonde, before I run to lunch to see if I can grab some food before the bell rings. But before I can do that I run into someone else, dressed in white, from head to toe including her hair. She doesn't look familiar so I immediately try to apologize but she just looks at me like I'm stupid.

“Watch it, -- Wow what truck hit you on the way in?”  
She harshly and confidently as if complimenting herself for her quickness. I roll my eyes.

“I don't have time for another asshole today, so if you excuse me”. I go to walk towards the lunch line away from the girl.

\-- **Ring!!** \--

_Dammit!!_

I sigh and head out the door only to find that the girl begins to follow me.  
“What do you want?” I ask frustrated.

“You never answered my question?” She says a little less cold than before but still demanding.

I roll my eyes and sigh in frustration, “I fell okay?! Now can you stop following me?”

She looks down at that moment contemplating her next move before placing her hand out in front of her for me to shake. I stop and look at her confused.

She speaks,” I'm Weiss Schnee. I just moved here. This is my first day and Beacon High and I have chosen you to escort me.”

“You're insane” I keep walking but she keeps pace with me and continues to speak.

“I went to a prep school before this one and it was very...different and…” she stops and looks away in embarrassment? That can't be. She continues” and I don't know anyone else.” 

I look at her for a moment and can't help but feel sorry for her, I sigh This is gonna be a long day.

“I'm Blake Belladonna, I moved here in the summer.” She looks up at me in shock obviously not expecting me to have responded. I continue.  
”I'll show you around, I guess. Just what's your schedule?” I say nonchalantly.

She gazes up and me and a small almost invisible smile Grace's her lips. I have to say she's really pretty when she smiles. 

Nowhere near as pretty as Yang though. -- _oh shut up brain, you were doing so well._

Weiss looks at me confused, I must have spaced out.

_Good job-- oh shut up_

“Say again” I say calmly, playing it of as if I missed her response because of the noisy hall. 

She nods “I have Dr.Ooblecks Modern History Class next.” _Of course she does._

“That's convenient, we have class together. Just follow me.” 

She nodded and did so. Hopefully showing Weiss around can help keep my mind off a certain Blonde.


	2. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake realizes that shes in too deep but starts to make some friends in the process, albeit in unconventional ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys chapter two and three is already in the works so it should be up soon. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who left a kudo or a comment I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**I'm a goner**   
**Somebody catch my breath**   
**I'm a goner**   
**Somebody catch my breath**   
**I wanna be known by you**   
**I wanna be known by you**

 

**(-”Goner”, Twenty-one pilots)**  
 **________________________________**

Saying I never had friends would be a lie. As much as I would never admit it out loud I did have a friend once. His name was Sun and he looked out for me. Unfortunately I didn't know a friend should return the favor and I've never really been good at keeping people close. This leads to right now. Velvet Scarletina has been my lab partner in bio since I first got to beacon at the beginning of this year. Velvet is a sweet,smart and kind Faunus girl with adorable bunny ears and large brown eyes. As well as a slightly obvious crush on Coco Adel. 

We're both pretty quiet in class only really conversing about assignments or what's for lunch but it's like we have this unspoken contract. I respect the hell out of velvet though, being a bunny Faunus doesn't exactly give her the choice to hide her culture like I do. No bow can hide her ears and she doesn't seem ashamed of them either but today, today was bad. 

She walks into class a mess. Hair all over the place, shirt untucked where it would usually be neatly placed into her skirt and worse of all her ears were bleeding. But there were no tears in her eyes. They were only bloodshot from the pain. 

I run to her and look at the teacher before he nods at me. I walk her into the hallway not even needing to ask what happened. No I knew how. But who. 

“Who did this to you?” She looks at me calmly with a raised eyebrow. 

“Who else.” Cardin and his goons, of course. it's only been a week since my incident on the stairs and I still have some bruises to show for it. 

“Come on let's get you cleaned up.” She nodded and we walk to the bathroom. A few moments later I'm cleaning the blood out of her hair when the door opens. 

It was Weiss Schnee.

I ignored her, and focus on keeping pressure on Velvets bleeding ears.

And then I hear more voices, much worse voices.

“What happened little rabbit? Did the big bad fox get you?” She says mischievously, I'm not even looking at her and can tell there's a smirk on her face. I turn and face her,and I'm pissed.

“Shut up, Cinder” I say angrily yet still trying to keep calm. 

“oh, or did the big bad Belladonna, go a little too rough on you last night?” She says accusingly.

“Is that all you got bitch? Some slurs and false accusations? For some reason I thought you could do better than that. And don't even get me started on your lackeys here.” I say confidently, and watching the shock on their faces was so worth it.

I didn't think faces could get that red that fast. Weiss’ probably in embarrassment. Emerald's, most likely from anger. Oh well. 

Cinder looks me up and down as if looking for a crack or a split in my facade. She never finds one.

“And what about them, Blake?” 

“Easy, one word, pathetic. You all are. Now if you excuse me, my friend is bleeding.” I turn back around.

“Your friend belongs in a zoo, in case you didn't notice” 

I turn and face them again “Is that right? Cause I thought we we`re already in one, cause I'm looking at three jackasses right now. “ I smirk, and stand firm. Velvet is silent beside me, Cinder looks at me and rolls her eyes.

“Let's go girls, Freaks not worth it.” She snaps her fingers and begins to walk towards the exit. Emerald follows suit but Weiss stalls and looks at me as if she's about to speak. She never gets to.

“Weiss, let's go.” Cinder orders. Weiss looks down and follows her out. 

I turn back to Velvet and start wiping off her ears again when someone else comes in.

This time it's Yang.

_Shit._

“I didn't mean to eavesdrop...but I heard all that...Actually I saw you guys walk out of the class...Mine is across the hall and I was late...and I saw the blood and I followed you….I just… I'm talking too much. That was awesome, Blake right?” She stops talking finally and Huff's out a breath.

“Yeah, Blake, everything is fine, you don't have to worry.” I say calmly.

“Doesn't look fine” she states, looking over my shoulder to see Velvet leaning against the counter wiping the rest of the blood off her ears.

“She should go to the nurse's offic--” 

“NO!” Velvet and I both say in unison, panic in both our voices.

“She can't do that...everything’ll be fine. You don't need to worry.”

“She's bleeding a lot she needs medical attention.” 

“She'll. Be. Fine. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.”

Yang sighs in defeat and looks up at me with those stupidly gorgeous eyes.

_Stop it, Blake!_

“At least let me help get her cleaned up, I know a thing or two about being injured.”

I open my mouth to speak, when Velvet interrupts

“Yes, please….but you can't go to the principal. That'll only make it worse.”

“Why not, the teacher already saw you something will be done about this. You'll be safe.”

“ I won't be safe as long as there are people out there that hate Faunus. Please, promise me you won't speak to the Principal.”

Yang sighs again this time in surrender.   
“Okay, I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up.” She turns and looks at me and extends a hand to shake in truce. 

“What do say Blake,Together?” She asks almost shyly, and with hint of, …dare I say, nervousness as if she's asking something completely different.

_Damn I love the way she says my name-- Go away brain!!_

I take her hand only a second after it's offered, and nod. “Fine, Velvet trusts you then... sure.”

She's smiles then, this bright beautiful smile that could light up the bottom of the ocean if she wanted it to. “Then let get to work.” She turns then and we get to work fixing up Velvet and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking :

_Damn those hands are strong._

Oum help me.


	3. Apologies and Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight and exploration of the events of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things have been a bit slow paced but they will gradually be speeding up so please bear with me and thanks again for all the support. enjoy!

**Nobody thinks what I think,**   
**Nobody dreams when they blink**   
**Think things on the brink of blasphemy**   
**I'm my own shrink**   
**Think things are after me, my catastrophe**   
**At my kitchen sink,**   
**You don't know what that means**   
**Because a kitchen sink to you**   
**Is not a kitchen sink to me, OK friend?**   
**Are you searching for purpose?**   
**Then write something, yeah it might be worthless**   
**Then paint something then, it might be wordless**   
**Pointless curses, nonsense verses**   
**You'll see purpose start to surface**   
**No one else is dealing with your demons**   
**Meaning maybe defeating them**   
**Could be the beginning of your meaning, friend.**

**(-”Kitchen Sink”, Twenty-One Pilots)**   
**_____________________________________**

Once yang and I got Velvet all cleaned up there were no problems for the rest of the day….is what I wish I could say. As it seems trouble doesn't take a day off and today that troubles name is Weiss Schnee. 

After spending a perfect 4th period with thoroughly silenced Cinder and Emerald. _(Thank Oum)_   
It came the time for the best period of the day...Lunch. see lunchtime is we're we're my reputation precedes me. Typically I'd grab my lunch sit at a table near the door, then eat and read in relative silence.

Not today though. Surprisingly Velvet sat beside me. Usually she'd be spending lunch a little closer to Coco's table. But that's not the weirdest thing. Yang is also walking this way.

When Velvet sits down, after a moment of shock I look towards her and give her a soft smile and a, poorly hidden, panicked look.

“Hi, Blake” 

“Hi” I respond, and let out a relieved and slightly disappointed breath as Yang stops at a nearby table.

“You seems distracted? Everything okay?” Velvet says as she looks back and sees Yang.

“I knew it.” She turns back to me with a smirk. I freeze. I roll my eyes and play her off.

“Knew what?” I say nonchalantly. 

“You like Yang.” 

“I don't even know her” 

“But you want to” she says confidently and quickly. Which catches me by surprise. She seems so quiet and sweet, guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

_You're one to talk Blake.-- oh shut up!_

“Did you want something Velvet? Or is Coco not here today?”

“No she's here.” she says quickly and with a smile.  
“But I wanted to thank you, for earlier.” 

I smile, Velvet really is a sweetheart.”Don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do….besides friends look out for each other, right?” 

Velvet smiles wider at that. “They sure do.” She smiles and spots someone in white heading towards us. 

_Great_

“Incoming” she says. I nod at her calmly.

“I can take care of this, Velvet you don't have t--”

“And abandon my friend. Not happening.” 

I know I shouldn't assume but I always figured Weiss Schnee would be dramatic, with all the white outfits and prim and proper facade. But I wasn't expecting her to be...subtle.

She sits down at the table a moment later, calmly and calculated as if there was nothing out of ordinary here. 

“Blake I wanted to speak with you.” _no kidding_

I roll my eyes anyway. “Then speak” she looks at Velvet as if to send her away with her eyes. I feign ignorance.

“Weiss this is my friend, Velvet; Velvet this is Weiss.” I look Weiss dead in the eye as I continue, “ and she's staying.” 

“Fine.” She says with with a slightly less calm tone.

“May we do this in the hall then?” She looks up at me expectantly.

“No, I'm comfortable here. Because unlike you we have nothing to speak about. You don't have to report to me, when you make wrong decisions. I'm not your mom Weiss. We share a class that's it.” 

Weiss is silent and she hangs her head down in shame and had I not been a Faunus I probably would have missed what she said too. 

“I'm sorry.” 

But I am and I didn't miss it. I also speak to soon.

“For what??” 

She turns to Velvet and then I realized I probably wasn't supposed to hear that. Oops.

Weiss looks up and faces Velvet. “I'm sorry I just wanted you both to know that. I don't condone violence especially towards the Faunus despite what many may think of me. “

Now I'm confused. If she wanted to apologize to Velvet because she's a Faunus then why am I here. As far as she knows I'm human.

“Well i- “ unfortunately I didn't see yang approaching and now I can't breathe.

_Get a grip Blake!_

“Hey! Can't you and your friends just leave them alone already?!” 

_She's defending me…! -- wait what?! Oh crap. Nonono!_

“Yang wait that's not why she--”

Weiss cuts me off.

“I wanted to apologize for my actions. Please understand --”

“Bullshit someone's injured and you guys think that`s a good time to harass someone. Yeah right.”

_This would be so sweet if Weiss wasn't actually apologizing…_

Velvet looks at me confused, before she stands between them.

“She's telling the truth, and this has nothing to do with her. It was because of Mercury, Cardin and his friends. So just relax please.” 

_Shit._

See the thing was Mercury Black is Yang's current boyfriend. Much to my dismay, although I'd never say that out loud. He is also known as the head of the Asshole committee, Cardin being his second in command, at least by us down at the bottom of the totem pole. I don't know how or why but Yang seems to see something in him and from what I know have been dating off and on for a bit now and unfortunately he's a great actor because apparently Yang has no clue he's an ass. At least not until now...oops.

I stand in front of velvet and look at Yang calmly.

“Yang it's fine, she's fine. Don't worry about it the situation is handled and no one will get in trouble. Everyone wins.” 

_There that was easy…_

Yang looks at me like I just grew a second head and that when I realize it's not over yet. 

“No Blake no one wins. He gets to hurt someone and she gets to suffer. That what happens. Is this why you told me not to say anything?? Because if you were trying to protect me, I don't need it!!” 

_Are you effing kidding me?!_

“I never asked for your help Yang. None of us did. And right now you're really only making a bigger problem of the situation. Now just go back to your jock boyfriend and your Asshole friends and leave us alone!” I say annoyed and immediately regret the words once they leave my mouth, because now she's looking at me like she's a kicked puppy and I never wanted to see that look on her face. 

“Yang I...I didn't…”

“No you're right...I should've just stayed where I belonged...I'm sorry.” She turns and walks away and I feel like my heart fell to the floor. 

“Yang…” I call after her under my breath in a silent plea, but I know she won't turn back and whatever chance I had at getting close to the blonde was destroyed before it even existed. 

_Great job, Blake hurt the girl you're crushing on, that'll win her heart.-- One leave me the eff alone brain, and Two nobody asked you!!_

Velvet helps me back to the table and Weiss sits back down with us, but I don't feel like talking. My stomach is turning and twisting and I feel sick like my whole body is searching for the heart that's now missing from my chest, because I swear she took it with her when she walked away. 

Weiss turns to Velvet and asks her in a silent question. “Will she be okay?”

What Velvet says next shocks me. “Yes, and we'll make sure of it.” 

I look up at them and momentarily wonder when I put my head down in the first place, and see the smirk on Velvets face and the small smile on Weiss’.

I smile small.

_So this is what it's like to have friends….I could get used to this._


	4. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tries to avoid yang and clear her thoughts but she realises soon that the blonde is all she can focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit longer then usual. I just started school again but I`ll try to post as soon as I can. Thanks for the support.

**Leave a message**  
**When no one else is near you**  
**So no one else can hear you**  
**Tell me everything**  
**Leave a message**  
**When there's no one else around**  
**I don't wanna hear it now but can't seem to turn you down**  
**Leave a message**

**(-”Leave a Message”, Gnash)**  
**__________________________________**

Surprisingly enough the next few days pass by pretty calmly. At least for us, Wiess and Velvet have permanently glued themselves to my hip after what happen in the cafeteria. Weiss picked up on my feelings for Yang pretty quick, much to my displeasure. (And here I thought I was being subtle.)

Even with the hazing having ceased, it was a miserable three days. And it's all my fault.  
A day after our little “discussion” in the cafeteria yang decided to confront Mercury about his bullying, but by trying to save himself he reveals another secret. He's been cheating on Yang, with Cinder Fall.  
Once she found out, the light in her eyes was gone. And despite the hot weather outside,in here it's never been colder. She won't even look at me. Whenever we cross paths in the halls she gives me this annoyed look and pushes past me. I can't help but feel like I'm the one that broke her heart. I hate seeing her like this, but ultimately there's nothing I can do. At this point she'll never speak to me again anyway.

_It's not like I ever had a chance anyway._

I sigh as I exit my last class, having to once again pass by the blonde bombshell.

_Time to escape to the library again._

The book in my hands slips between my fingers and I hastily bend to retrieve it and all my papers inside but once I stand up there she is, trying to sneak into class but having made her turn to fast she runs straight into me. I fall back with a thud and all my papers inside my book and the book itself are ,once again, on the floor. 

“Crap I am so sorry. I didn't see you there, let me h-” her sentence trails off as she looks up and sees it's me then.

_Well so much for hiding._

I sit up and immediately reach for my things.  
“Don't worry about it, it's fine. You should just get to class.” 

I stand up with my things and walk into class not giving her a chance to speak again, I tell the teacher, Mr.Qrow, I'll be, once again at the library. They hand me a pass and I'm on my way. 

_Hopefully reading will help clear my head._

_________

I reach the library only moments later. I don't remember much of the walk up, I've been on autopilot a lot these days but my focus is broken when I hear my name being called. I stop and turn around cautiously, when I don't see anyone I look down confused.

_I thought the sound was closer then that…?_

I shake my head and continue towards a seat in the back of the library and immediately relax into the seat as I begin to read. Unfortunately I hear my name being called again this time the voice is much closer and incredibly familiar.

_Oh crap….it can't be…_

“Blake! There you are…” her sentence drifts off from there as she looks at me.

“Yang...what are you doing here?”

She doesn't answer the question, instead she smiles a soft yet sweet smile and I swear I can hear Angels sing.

“Mind if I join you?” She says timidly.

I nod, not trusting my words at the moment. She smiles and sits at the seat beside me.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day...I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry.” 

I sit there with wide eyes in shock.

_Is she serious?_

I shake my head, “ No I should be apologizing, I said some cruel things too. So I'm sorry.” 

We sit in silence for a moment before she speaks again a small smile gracing her lips.

“Maybe we can start over?”

I stare at her again dumbfounded, but I smile softly. “I'd like that” I tell her honestly. 

She smiles small although the smile doesn't fully reach her eyes, and I can feel a bit of my heart ache for her. 

_How could someone hurt her like that._

“If anything I guess I should be thanking you?

“Huh?” I say as I look at her confused.

“Had I not went to confront him, Mercury would still be….” Her sentence drifts off again and her smile fades. 

“His loss then.”

_Wait did I just say that?_

“I don't know about that?” she replied grimly

“I do, you're way better than Cinder Fall. Your kind, smart, talented, beau--” 

_Shut up oh my God!!_

“--and Cinder is a total Bitch.” 

I look away from her nervously but from the corner of of my eye I see her smile...and is that a...blush? No way it's probably just wishful thinking.

The area is silent for a moment, and then I hear the most beautiful yet frightening sound, she giggles.

I swoon, But after a second I panic.

“Sorry I shouldn't have said that it was--”

She shakes her head. 

“No it's okay really, you're just different then I'd thought you'd be.” She says with a gentle voice.

“Is that a good thing?” I say timidly, She looks at me with a sincere look her eyes, and I almost melt right there.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” 

I can't help but smile, and I immediately look away as I feel a blush creep across my skin.

“Thank you, Blake.” I look at her confused so she continues, “ For what you said,earlier. I needed that.”

“Anytime.” 

\--Ring--

Yang looks upwards and nods to herself and stands.

“Guess that’s the end of the day, then”

I nod, and expect that to be it, but she bends down to write something and then looks up at me with a sweet smile as she hands me a slip of paper.

“ Thanks again… this was nice, maybe we could do it again sometime.”

I take the piece of paper and giver her a soft smile.  
“I'd like that.”

She smiles and begins to walk backwards. “ I guess I'll see you tomorrow? First period?”

I nod, shyly. “First period.”

She points at me with her trademark finger guns before turning around and walking out the library. I look down at the paper and smile at its contents: 

(123-456-7890) 

Talk to me soon. -Yang ;-)


	5. Blake is a Nervous Flirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. also prep for Yangst. (Yang induced Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So So So Sorry for the wait but thank you all for big patient with me I`m Going to try to make this update quicker but please still bare with me school makes it a bit hard. I do hope you enjoy this chapter tho ad the next is already underway.

**Sometimes you gotta bleed to know**  
**That you’re alive and have a soul**  
**But it takes someone to come around**  
**To show you how**  
**She’s the tear in my heart**  
**I’m alive**  
**She’s the tear in my heart**  
**I’m on fire**  
**She’s the tear in my heart**  
**Take me higher**  
**Than I’ve ever been**

**-(Twenty-One Pilots, “Tear In My heart")**  
**_______________________________________**

I sat there for a few minutes after she left just staring at that number. As if when I looked away it would disappear. But once the shuffling of limbs outside became louder I broke out of my trance and put the number in my phone and walked to my locker. 

My phone felt foreign in my pocket as packed my things, part of me is still worried that I imagined that. That Yang didn't really give me her number. So to help solve my dilemma I text Velvet and Weiss.

 **Blake- so Yang gave me her number….**  
I put my phone away as I finish grabbing my things and smile as I feel the subtle vibration of a new text message.  
**Velvet- woah what? When?**

 **Weiss- and do we get an explanation?**  
I look at a nearby clock and check the time, Crap I gotta get to work.

 **Blake- Meet me at the Grimm's brew and I'll explain there. Can't be late for work.**  
I shove the phone in my pocket and head for the door as fast as I can. Thankfully my job is only a few blocks from the school. I reach there in no time and and soon I'm in the back, signing in and tossing on my apron before stepping behind the register. 

The Grimm's brew is a small book shop/ cafe where you relax,read, enjoy coffee and pastries while you soak up our free WiFi. It's absolutely perfect and had I not worked here I’d still spend my days in here. It's Paradise, good books, good food free WiFi. Sign me up. And getting paid to be here is a bookworm's dream come true. (Not to mention it pays well.) 

Moments later, Velvet and Weiss walk in as I'm handling a customer and immediately approach me.

Weiss is quick to the draw and asks.  
“So what happened?” 

Velvet Continues, “Yeah and as your best friends--”

“You're my only friends.” I point out.

“Exactly that`s` why we're the best. “ Weiss concludes.

Velvet smirks and nods, “ Two against one Blake, sorry.” She smiles then not at all truly sorry and continues, “ Sooo what's the story?”

I chuckle and shake my head handing the customer there drink and receipt before I tell them what happened. 

Velvet responds first. “That's awesome so what did she say?”

“What do you mean?” 

Weiss continues, “We mean when you texted her, what did she say?”

I stay quiet and look anywhere but them as I feel a blush creep across my skin.

“No way…” Velvet responds first.

Weiss shakes her head “So that's the dilemma,” she sighs and opens her hand. “Give me your phone.” 

“What no! It's probably not even like that--” I cut myself off as another customer comes in.

_Oh crap not now._

A beautiful head of blonde hair walks through the door and I can instantly feel the smile on my face and have to look away to calm myself before saying.

“Welcome to Grimm's Brew what can I get for you?”

I don't even need to look to know that Weiss and Velvet are smirking at me as the walk away from the counter to sit in a table nearby to watch us.

_Best friends my ass._

Yang finally looks up and notices me, and smiles.

_She so perfect.-- Stop. It . Brain._

“Long time no see.” she says with a smirk

_That was awful she's lucky she's so cute._

“Does that mean you missed me?” 

_Wait did I say that?!? Omg._

She giggles and runs her fingers through her hair.

“That depends how long do I have to wait for that text? “ Is she flirting?! Is this happening right now.

“Patience is a virtue,Yang.” 

_Wow what the hell?! Patience is a virtue?! Idiot._

She giggles and smirks at me.

“I guess I'll have to take your word for it.” 

I smile about to say something back when I hear fake coughing coming from behind yang and then I suddenly remember I'm at work. Yang looks around at the sounds and seems to have realized as well.  
I hear snickering in the corner and immediately know where it's coming from. _Those bitches._

“Umm what can I get you?” 

She gives me her order and takes a seat on one of the couches in the center of the room as I deal with the next customer.

_Shit….It’s Cinder._

_Don't be a bitch, Don't be a Bitch, Don't be a Bitch._

“How can I help you?” I says as politely as possible.

She smirks, ( _of course she's gonna be a bitch, it's Cinder_ ) “Aww you mean we don't all get special treatment I'm hurt.” 

“Just give me your order, Cinder.”

She smirks knowing I can't bitch out at a customer.

“You know. Not surprised you swing for the same team. “

“Miss if you don't have an order get out the way. You`re holding up the line.” 

Without skipping a beat she says. “It was okay when yang held up the line.”

Before I have time to comment, Coco (yes THAT Coco) comes out from the back. 

“Cinder, go be a bitch somewhere else.” 

Cinder gasps offended and walks away,but now before saying, “I'll deal with you tomorrow”

“Can't wait” I respond and give her a glare. 

I turn my attention back to Coco and smile. 

“Thank you, I would have told her off but--” I let my sentence trail off and look towards the couple customers left. 

“Say no more. I got it. Here let me help out.” I nod, grateful for the help. 

A moment later I finish Yang's order.

_Oh no she heard that!_

I call her name once it's done. I hand her her bag and apologize. “Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your patience.” 

She miles at me and shakes her head. “No sweat I'm only a few minutes late, besides I'm the captain, they can wait.”

_Oh my God I made her late. What an idiot._

I nod and call the next customer not knowing what else to say and hand them there bag, expecting yang to leave but she doesn't.

“Is everything okay?”

“About what Cinder said” -- oh right.

“Don't worry about that she's just a bitch making up lies. I can handle her. “

Yang nods her head slowly with something I can't make out in her eyes... disappointment….yeah right.

“I guess I'll leave you to it then. See ya at school.” She says with a whimsical tone, which seems a little forced. 

_Great I scared her off._


	6. Dancing With a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinders enacts her revenge. so let the games begin.
> 
> Warning Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Sorry this is late. i only finished school a few weeks ago and I really wanted to take my time on this chapter and make plans for the ones to follow. I hope you enjoy. and please let me know what you think and thank you so much for all the support. pleas comment and let me know what you think.

**So don't you call my name**  
**I will take you down**  
**Should've known that you've been dancing with a wolf**  
**So don't you call my name**  
**I will take you down**  
**I'm not your friend, you burned a bridge**  
**I chew you up and spit you out**  
**Oh woah oh woah oh**  
**There's no love for a liar, no love for a liar**  
**Oh woah oh woah oh**  
**There's no love for a liar, no love**  
**So don't you call my name.**

**(All Time Low -”Dancing with a Wolf”)**  
**____________________**

Today was weird. It started off normal but the minute I walked through the door all eyes were on me. And then it hit me. Cinder. Now I'm not sure what she did but I'm positive it was no good. 

_’Great guess I'll just have to wait till I see her to find out….or not.’_

Cardin of all people approaches me.

“So that’s why you never took my offer? Makes sense now.”

“What?” _’Oh no.....she didn't.’_

“You`re gay right? Look I get it, and I know I was probably a bit annoying so no hard feelings,right?”

_’Wow that was...surprisingly kind of him...I mean still kinda douchey but kind.’_

“Sure...um...thanks Cardin.” 

He nods and then walks away before adding.  
“Oh and Blake, go get her.” 

_’What...oh God Yang!’_

I walk to my locker before I make my search for Cinder. And thankfully Weiss and Velvet are there waiting for me. 

“Please tell me Yang isn't here yet.”

Weiss and Velvet shared a look before velvet spoke.

“I'm sorry she is…”

“Where’s Cinder?” 

“Looking for me?” she says behind me. I could practically hear her smirk.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” 

“You think your so clever don't you?”

“What do you want Cinder? What did I ever do to you?” 

“I don't like your attitude” she says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at that, “Aww poor princess, doesn't have the love of all her subjects. What ever shall we do.” I say sarcastically.

She glares at me and I take a step towards her.  
“You don't scare me Cinder, never will.” 

“Then it's my job to teach you what we do to freaks around here.” 

“I've survived worse than you. So if you want a war then let the games begin. But you leave Yang out of this.” 

“Too late, I'm sure you realize you never had a chance. You`re not one of us.”

“Cinder!” I turn towards the voice in surprise, Yang… _’shit I didn't even hear her coming.’_

“Seems like your more of a freak than we originally thought.” Emerald, finally growing a pair, speaks.

_’Oh shit…...My ears twitched.’_

Cinder smirks, “Oh what do we have here?” 

I look at her with wide eyes, “no” but before I know it my silk bow is falling to the floor and my secret is out.

“Blake….” yang says softly.

I turn to yang and then Wiess and Velvet, “I'm sorry.” 

And I run. 

-+-+-+-+-  
The first place I go is the roof of the school. The minute I open the door, I feel the cool breeze in the air wash over me. It's almost like I can breath again...almost. I lower my head in grief. Every knows, about my faunushood, my feeling for Yang. I guess I can kiss my normal high school experience goodbye. It's not like it was really that great anyway. 

I can feel the tears build and slip down my face.

“I'm so sorry Yang.”

“You know you should probably tell her that.” 

I jolt, wipe the tears and turn around. Behind me is a small girl with black red tipped hair, dressed in a red hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans and and red and black T-shirt with a rose design and black combat boots.

“I didn't hear you come in.” 

“Sorry if I scared you, I'm Ruby Rose.”

_’Rose?’_  
_’Yangs little sister!’_  
_’Crap’_

“I'm sorry about all this, I never meant to get your sister involved in this mess.”

She chuckles and shakes her head. “I'm pretty sure she doesn't even mind. You're not the only one that has beef with Cinder Fall.” 

_’Right…’_

“Is it true? That you like Yang?” She says curiously and she walks to stand next to me.

I turn and face toward the edge again.

I sigh defeated, “Yes, I do.”

“Why do you sound so sad about that?” she says curiously cocking her head to the side in confusion. 

“Cause she'll never feel the same. I never intended for her to find out in the first place. We barely know each other anyway....” 

“You and I are a lot alike you know?” She says looking out over the edge of the roof. 

“Why do you say that?” I says looking at her confused.

“Counting yourself out before you even try. Yang always told me living without trying isn't really living at all. “

“I- I don't know what to say”

“Neither did I. I think you should have more faith in yourself Blake. Take a chance,you may be surprised.” and with that she left. 

I finally let myself close my eyes and breath. This time however I could hear who was coming. Three sets of footsteps.

Velvet.  
Weiss.  
Yang.

The door opened,I take a deep breath.

_’Here goes nothing.’_

I turn around and face them.

“Blake…” they all say in unison, worry etched on each of their faces. 

“I'm fine, really.” I say to all of them but I keep my eyes on Yang the whole time. I could see her knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

_’What happened?’_

“I'm sorry, Yang--” 

“What are you talking about?!-- “

“Please let me say this, before I lose the nerve.”

She nods in understanding.

“I like you Yang. I know you don't really know me, and you don't feel the same, but I needed you to hear it from me. I'm sorry she got you involved in this stupid game we have, but thank you for being so kind to me.”

I stop and let out a sigh of relief, “It feels good to get that out.” I say smiling to the sky and then I look over at Velvet and Weiss and smile softly.

“We should probably go. Thank you again Yang for being so understanding.”

“Blake wai-”

“See you around”. I say interrupting her and walking out. I knew if I stayed for a second longer the tears I've been holding would fall. So I walk away and leave my feelings for Yang on that roof, and let the wind blow them away.


	7. Tell Me How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Blake is hides, her ears, herself, and what she`s hiding from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one day later than hoped but here it is, and yes two chapters in two weeks! I'm going to be working on each chapter much more consistently. If I succeed you will be seeing a new chapter every Thursday. This chapter was a bit tough to get through but I thank you for your patience and comments and I hope you enjoy.

**I can't call you a stranger**  
**But I can't call you**  
**I know you think that I erased you**  
**You may hate me but I can't hate you**  
**And I won't replace you**

**Tell me how to feel about you now**  
**Tell me how to feel about you now**  
**Oh, let me know**  
**Do I suffocate or let go?**

**(-Paramore, “Tell Me How”-)**  
**____________________________**

I never did go to class that day.

It hurt too much, to think, to feel, to hear. I needed to breath because I no longer felt like I could. The tears poured out more and more with each step I took away from her and even though I could feel Weiss and Velvet behind me, I've never felt more alone. 

And that feeling alone terrifies me, knowing that she already has so much power over my emotions. There's only one other person that's ever had that much power over me.

Adam.

But with Adam it was different. It was dangerous, it was exciting, thrilling, but it was wrong, so wrong.

I never really knew my parents, they died fighting for Faunus rights when I was just a kid and the foster system was practically non-existent. So I lived on the streets. I would hole up in the library basically living in each aisle before one night they found me and kicked me out.

That was the first night I saw Adam. 

I was walking the streets near the school at night looking for a place to sleep when I saw him. His flaming red spikes standing out in the dark and his sharp black horns just poking out from the mess of hair. He was beautiful...but he was dangerous. 

I saw the back of him before anything else. His broad shoulders standing out in the darkness, his lean frame, his long legs…..and then I realized what was happening. I should have run away right there. I shouldn't have run up to them and pushed them away from each other and I definitely shouldn't have protected Adam. 

But I did.

He was fighting with a human and I, assuming whatever it was was the humans fault, take his hand and walk us away. Once we're a few blocks away, I turn to face him.

_“Are you okay? What happened?“_

He smirks and nods confidently.

_“Yeah thanks to you, could've ended differently if you hadn't shown up.”_

“What was going on?” I ask worriedly.

_“Just one more human taking his aggression out on a Faunus, nothing crazy.”_ He says calmly, with confident smile on his face.

I took him to an open bar to get him cleaned up, and then we go our separate ways. Or so I thought. We ended up meeting every night that week. It didn't take him long to realize I was homeless and he let me stay with him. In such short notice my life changed, and I thought it was for the better.

I didn't realize until much later how wrong I was.

Adam was a few years older than me and just like me he was a child of the 'system’. So we helped each other. I got my first job and eventually things began to look up and I began to care for him. So much that when he was gone, I'd feel useless without him there. I'd hole myself in our house and miss him more than I ever should've. I was grateful to Adam for everything, but this was more. Adam and I had plenty of moments, most of them of weakness. Moments where we'd kiss and flirt. Those moment felt like fire, like it was something so beautiful that you can't help but want to reach out and touch it. Only to pull back so you don't get burned, but the thing is, we didn't pull back.

And Oum did I get burned.

The thing is Adam wasn't some busboy at a restaurant, he was a high ranking member of the notorious All Faunus gang, The White fang. 

Had I known that before things might have been different.

Might have.

I'm not actually sure if it would've made a difference at all. That night night wouldn't have changed. 

Not the night I met Adam, but the night I ran.

I was walking home from the library when it happened the same man from that night came up to me, fist held high and angry. He had blonde hair, and open white button up, blue jean capris and a yellow belt around his waist…..only it wasn't a belt, it was a tail. 

_He was a Faunus?!_

_“Can I help you?”_ I said cautiously.

He answer angrily he words slightly slurred.  
“That depends, are you planning to attack me too?” 

_“What?!” 'Attack…?’_

_“Don't worry,Your buddy did a good job last time. I get the message, no one messes with the White Fang. Now leave me alone.”_

_“White Fang?! I'm not- I'm not White Fang.”_

_“Yeah well if that's the truth then you need to be more careful about the company you keep. Not everyone of us can be trusted.”_ He said slightly disoriented, while walking toward me to sit at the wall beside me.

_“What are you saying?”_ I say cautiously. Although I already knew the answer.

_“Your friend Adam is a thug! I wanted nothing to do with them and just cause I'm a Faunus that was a problem. Then he just--”_

_“Attacked you….”_

He nods grimly and before I can turn away. I feel something grab my wrist. His tail. 

_“You really didn't know, did you?”_ He says calmly suddenly sober.

I nod, horrified at the discovery.

_“I'm sorry...but at least now you know.”_

_“....thanks…”_

_“ I'm Sun”_ he says standing and out-stretching his hand for me to take. 

_“Blake”_ I shake his hand for a moment.

And it was at that moment that life took a turn for the worst. 

_“So this is how you repay me.”_ he says menacingly calm as he steps forward. 

And continues, _“And with a traitor.”_

_“What has he ever done to you, Adam?!”_ I say withholding my frustration

_“He refused to join the fight for our freedom?! He wants to work alongside those filthy humans!”_  
He laughs villainously, then continues.

_“So I'll treat him like one!”_ He takes step toward Sun, but I stand between them.

_“Stop! You don't need to do this!”_

_“Oh but I do my dear, and you need to step out of my way.”_ He says caressing my cheek differently then he ever has before.

_“And why would I do that?”_ I say calmly”

He smirks at me,a crooked and distorted smirk.  
_“Because I own you.”_

Something snapped in my right then. It wasn't admiration, or sadness, or the lost love I had for him. No it was fear, he knew I had nowhere else to go. No one else to turn to. In some way he was right,  
he did own me.

But he didn't own Sun. 

_“Then take me instead.”_

He looks up at me, with an eyebrow raised, _“As if I needed your permission.”_

I swallowed nervously. 

_“Stop, I'll go with you. Leave her out of this.”_

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. Sun had stood up sometime during my talk with Adam and he pushed me aside. But not before whispering one word in my ear. 

_Run._

Adam was satisfied, he even thanked me for my help in gaining a new recruit. I felt sick. Adam left with Sun and I promised to go straight home, saying that I was tired. I did go home, but I didn't stay.

I never went back there again.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some much needed girl time. the are getting intese but the girls find Aa way to enjoy each other company before everything hits the fan.
> 
> YANGST COMING UP AFTER THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOO SORRY for the lack of Yang in these last few chapters but she is in the next I promise.
> 
> this chapter was really tough to name. let me give a little insight on how i write my chapters. for each chapter I have a song that primarily inspires it, its usually the sng that i have in bold in the beginning but for this one there was for then one. songs ranging from fall out boys, champion, 20 dollar nosebleed, amaerican beauty/American psycho to Halseys, alone, wasting time, and i walk the line. so it was a bit tough to sift through and organize.
> 
> so that being said i hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think your comments mean a lot.
> 
> UPDATE:I will ever going through this again and fixing any and all mistakes with this chapter and those before so don't kill me in a comments about my lack of spelling abilities at times. I am very well aware that it's not always the best.

**Wasting time, lost in love**  
**We can go when no one will ever find us**  
**So let's waste time**  
**While we're young**  
**We can drive til the morning sun comes up**

**We've got no place to go**  
**But we can make it all on our own**  
**We're drivin' slowly, down a country road**  
**We can keep on through the night**  
**If I got you by my side.**

**(-Halsey, “Wasting Time”-)**  
_______________________________

I shake my head to try to push the thoughts away.  
I don't want to think: about Adam, about the past, about Yang, anything. Part of me wishes I didn't run that night, another part knows it would've been worse had I stayed. I sit on the floor of my bedroom wishing for so much. 

Wishing never got me anywhere, but a girl can dream right?

I sigh and lean my head back against my bed. 

“How did this get so messed up.” I say to no one. 

I don't even remember the walk out of school. My body was on autopilot again and the next thing I know I'm home. I don't know what happened after I left or what happened to Weiss and Velvet but I do know that at some point they stopped following. 

_'They stopped caring._ ' 

“Ah leave me alone!” I yell in frustration.

“Rude much?” 

I stand up in shock. “..Weiss..”

She smiles softly, “Expecting someone else?”

“Quite the opposite...Why are you here?” I say confused.

“I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid.” She laughs softly and walks to sit beside me. “And we figured you'd need your friends.”

“...We?” I say looking out the door, but see no one.

“Velvets on her way, she just stopped to get supplies.”

“Supplies for what?” 

“Emergency sleepover.” she says with a smile, and looks at me. “How are you?” 

Weiss is probably the last person I would ever think to say those words...any of those words, and I really appreciate it, but I have to ask. 

“You're not mad at me?” I say sheepishly, looking away ashamed. 

“For what?...being a Faunus?” She says confused, “Why would I be?” 

I look her dead in the eyes and look for anything to see if she's lying but I see nothing. 

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder, “Thank you, Wiess.”

She smiles back, and awkwardly pats my hand. “What are friends for.” I have to try hard not to laugh. Weiss may seem cold and rigid but she's actually really kind and awkward. I'm so grateful to have her as my friend. 

I sit back and smile softly, “Okay so what actually happens at sleepovers?” 

She laughs and shakes her head, “I have no clue, I'm hoping Velvet does.” 

I laugh, and hear a phone ring. It's Weiss’ 

It's Velvet, she answers and puts it on speaker.  
“I'm here, can I get some help?” 

“On our way.” I say before we both get up and head for the door to find Velvet with all her “supplies.”

“At least one of us knows what they're doing.” I say impressed.

“Well someone has to.” She says with a smile, and hands me and Weiss a bag. 

“Kitchen?” Velvet asks curiously.

“Right over here.” I say as I walk into my humble one bedroom home and put the bags onto the kitchen island. 

My home is small, the biggest room being my living room area. As soon as you walk into my apartment and look to the right you have my kitchen and the island counter that separates my kitchen from my living room. And then there's two doors on the left, the closet and my bedroom. Which also has a closet and bathroom within it. 

As soon as I reach the counter I place the bags on top and pull out its contents.

_DVDs_  
_Carrots..._  
_Chips_  
_Salsa_  
_Ice cream_  
_And….tuna?_

“Tuna…?” I say confused, Velvet smiles sheepishly at that one.

“I know it seems like a stereotype but I eat carrots as a midnight snack, so I figured what the hell?”

I start laughing at that, not just a small chuckle but full on laughing….mostly because she's right. I love Tuna. 

Velvet and Weiss smile at me in wonder and confusion. 

I have to take deep breaths and wipe my tears before I calm myself. 

“So I'll take a wild guess and say you're okay with the tuna.” Weiss says curiously.

I nod, “Yes I love it. Thanks Velvet.” I smile at her honestly. 

“That's what friends are for.” She says sweetly.

“Okay no more getting side tracked we've got a lot of ground to cover and we still need to order food.”

I look at her confused, “I thought this was the food?”

Weiss speaks up this time, “Oh please these are just appetizers. “ She says as she understands helps me put the rest of the supplies away. 

I chuckles at that. “Okay you're the professionals.”  
And with that we set on ordering the food, 3 pizzas, Weiss’ treat. (Despite my attempts to help pay.)  
After that I lend Weiss some clothes and we winded down on my bed as we wait for the food. Velvet told me ahead of time that she passed by the Grimm's Brew on her way here and told them I was sick and couldn't make it to work today. I have never been so grateful. 

Once we settled down in my room the events of the day came back to me full force. I hang my head low and sigh defeated. 

“Everything is so messed up now.” I say dejected.

Wiess is the first to respond, “Everything'll be fine. You won't be going it alone.” She says confidently.

I sigh, not believing I haven't ruined everything.

Then velvet begins confidently saying, “Take it from me, it will suck but knowing that I have friends now to back me up has made all the difference. You've defended me countless times Blake, and we'll do the same for you.”

I look up and see both Weiss and Velvet smiling at me. 

“Thanks Guys, I'm really lucky to have you.” I say honestly, meaning every word. I never once thought I'd have friends like this, but I am so glad I do. 

“Thanks you, you found us, remember?” Weiss says kindly. I think about that for a moment, _I found them?_ , and I guess she's right in some ways, but they stayed and they proved to be the best people I've ever come across, them and….

_Yang..._

I smile at them, and looked down to the sheets.  
“Can I ask you guys something?”

“Of course” Velvet responds and Weiss nods in agreement.

“Did I ever have a chance...with Yang?” I says sadly avoiding any and all eye contact. 

Weiss answers first. “I don't know...I don't think you really gave it a chance.” 

“Weiss is right, you never know. But I think you have more a chance than you think.”

_Why not give it a shot,ou may be surprised._

“Ruby said something like that, right before you guys showed up.” 

“Ruby was there?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah she said we were a lot alike, and she told me the same thing, “Give it a shot, I may be surprised”.” 

Weiss smiles small and blushes slightly, turning her away embarrassed. 

“Weiss? Is there something you want to tell us? “ I says curiously. Weiss Schnee does not blush.

“Ruby and I have a classes together...and we've kinda been…. flirting...a little.. “ she says shyly.

“A little?” Velvet asks accusingly.

“A lot.” She admits, albeit shyly.

“Weiss, you useless ice Queen, you like her!” I say jokingly.

“Excuse me. I am not useless! “ She says defensively.

Velvet Snickers, “You're one to talk Blake.” 

“Don`t lump me in with her,I am not useless.“ I says sarcastically, but we all know it's true, just a look from Yang and I'm mush.

We all laugh, and it feels great to laugh freely with these girl that I trust so much in such a short time.

“Oh don't think we don't see you turn to goo whenever Coco comes by. What's up with that hmm.” Weiss says in reply and Velvet face turns beet red.

“Velvet? What aren't you telling us.” I say suddenly curious.

“Well things have been so intense….I didn't want to say anything but...Coco and I have started...something.” 

“Something as in…” Weiss says encouragingly.

“Dating I think I don't know but it's definitely flirtatious, and I don't know what to call it. I think it's too soon to call it anything, and we're keeping under wraps...but yeah…” she says quickly and shyly.

“Oh my Gosh! Look at you Velv, getting the girl. I'm proud of you.” I say encouragingly. She smiles at me in thanks.

“Just don't forget your friends when you're living it up on Coco island,” Weiss says teasingly.

Weiss and I start laughing then, velvet looks horrified but eventually joined us. The rest of the night went by without a hitch. The pizza came a few minutes later and we ate and laughed and when I fell asleep that night I didn't have nightmares of red bright hair, dark horns or broad shoulders, but blissful dreams of beautiful long blonde hair and lilac eyes and Ruby's words ringing in the background.

_Give it a shot,You may be surprised._


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the sleepover. Blake is hooked on Yang. Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Sorry this took so long life sucks. But I am back. I'll definitely try harder to push through and finish this for and I can only do that with your support.i really appreciate all you patience and love for this for so far I hope you continue to follow this story. Thanks and enjoy.

**(Do i wanna know)**  
**If this feeling flows both ways**  
**(Sad to see you go)**  
**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay**  
**(Baby we both know)**  
**(That the nights were mainly made for saying**  
**things that you can't say tomorrow day**  
**Crawlin' back to you.**

**(“Do I Wanna Know”, Arctic Monkeys)**  
**________________________**

The thing about leaving your feelings to the wind, is that they always find a way to come back to you. I thought not thinking of her would be easy. I thought I was ready for what would happen once we were back at school come Monday...Man was I wrong. I couldn't even handle one night. 

I dreamt of her, her sweet and caring smile, her gorgeous blonde hair her strong hands, how her knuckles were bloody the last time I saw them. 

And that's when it happened. When the dream turned into a nightmare.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

She was waiting for me, on the rooftop. I walk in and smile as if that was the most natural thing to do. She smiles back and opens her arms to me. I run to them. They're warm and strong, arms that I know could protect me. She holds me tight against her and I nuzzle into her neck and we just hold each other as I listen to her heartbeat. Real and strong. I look up into her eyes but what I see isn't the a kind smile I've come to love but a deadly smirk.

“Yang…” 

she whispers softly yet deeply menacing,  
“I own you” 

“What…?! I say panicked and she reaches for my cheek, only her hands aren't soft and caring, there strong and deadly. I could feel the power and authority in them.

She repeats slower, as if she's forcing me to remember these words.

“I. Own. You.” I stare at her in fear and watch as her eyes glow red with fury and her hair turns red and horns sprout from within it.

She's turning into him. In every way.

Her clothes turn Black, her posture straightens, the menacing look in her eyes spreads to the rest of her face. I back away, eyes never leaving her face looking for one just one piece of her that hasn't changed. 

I can't find one.

I turn to run, but blocking the door is Adam himself smirking in his devious grin.

“You can't run this time Blake!” 

What he said next broke me, Cause the distorted Yang said it with him. 

“YOUR MINE!!

And then they charged towards me from both ends. I had nowhere to go. I tried to run to safety but my feet were cemented to the floor. The next thing I know, all I see is red.

-+-+-+-+-+

I woke up with a jolt, I look around and notice that I'm back in my room,Safe, with Weiss and Velvet asleep beside me. 

_Thank Oum._

I slip out of bed and check the time, 8:00, way too early. 

_Guess I'll start breakfast._

I sigh and slip out of bed carefully and enter the kitchen. 

_Mmmm...Tuna…_

As if on command I hear my stomach growl.

I grab the fish and begin to cook it. 

Then the door opens. I look behind me and gasp in shock at who I see.

“Yang…” 

She's smiles at me, then walks towards me and without words or hesitation she crashes our lips together. For a few moments we kiss, our lips in perfect sync. And everything is perfect.

“BLAKE!!”

Im brought back to reality with a yell from Velvet, and a grumbling Weiss behind her. 

“Are trying to kill us?!” She says panicked and takes the slightly burnt tuna away from me.

_No...My Tuna…_

I reach for the tuna and glare at Velvet who wisely gives me the fish without a fight.

….

_Wait did I just….of Yang…and_

_Crap.._

__“Sorry I spaced….I didn't realize.” _How long was I out of it…?_ __

____

___“No kidding” Weiss this time, “let me guess to busy daydreaming of Yang?” She says sarcastically._ _ _

____

___I just blush and put a forkful of tuna in my mouth._ _Thank Oum for Velvet. This is Amazing._ _As if sensing my embarrassment both Velvet and Weiss laugh, whether it was at my not-so-subtle blush or the way I was staring at this tuna like it was my salvation I'll never know._ _ _

____

____“You guys want breakfast?”_ _ _ _

____

____“And coffee, please it is far too early to be awake.”_ _ _ _

____

____I chuckle at that, and Velvet nods but stops me from reaching the pan._ _ _ _

____

____“No offense but I'm not letting you set us on fire again I got this, just hand me the supplies?”_ _ _ _

____

____I should've been offended but she was right so I nodded and go to the fridge to grab everything we'll need while Weiss got started on coffee and hot water for me. That's when I notice, something I should've last night: three large cases of tuna._ _ _ _

____

____“How much tuna did you buy?” I ask slightly confused but ultimately thankful._ _ _ _

____

____Velvet responds simply, “Just enough for the weekend.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Who said you're staying all weekend?” I sarcastically in reply._ _ _ _

____

____Weiss answers next,” Oh please and leave your brooding ass home alone all weekend, no thanks.”_ _ _ _

____

____I can't help but laugh at that one, Velvet and Weiss can't either. Velvet is the first speak once the laugh subsides._ _ _ _

____

____The rest of the weekend goes on like that laughing, joking and just being teenagers, I ended up telling Weiss and Velvet about my parents. They weren't surprised but they did sympathize and honestly I feel like I can survive Monday and anything after, knowing they'll be beside me._ _ _ _

____

____-+-+-+- Monday Morning -+-+-+-_ _ _ _

____

____I wish I could say I walked into that school all badass and I wish that I didn't almost psych myself out of not going at all. Of course Woess and Velvet were having none of that. So here I am stalling outside the school ears uncovered, trying not to panic._ ___

___It was going to be a long day.__ _


End file.
